Manche müssen eben zu ihrem Glück gezwungen werden
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Minerva holte tief Luft und verkündete dann feierlich: „Hermine, Severus liebt dich. Severus, Hermine liebt dich."


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. _

**Manche müssen eben zu ihrem Glück gezwungen werden**

„Hermine, hast du kurz Zeit?"

„Natürlich, Minerva. Was gibt es denn?"

Die beiden Professorinnen – die eine für Verwandlung, die andere für Geschichte der Zauberei – liefen zusammen einen der breiten Flure Hogwarts entlang.

„Madam Pince hat mich gebeten", begann Minerva McGonagall, „dir mitzuteilen, dass das Buch, welches du dir gestern ausleihen wolltest, zurzeit bei Severus zu finden ist."

Hermine Granger stöhnte genervt auf. „Es könnte bei jedem – wirklich _jedem_ sein – und es ist ausgerechnet bei _ihm_? Ich glaube, das Glück hat etwas gegen mich…"

„Ich dachte, du magst Severus?", hakte Minerva nach und sah ihre junge Kollegin aufmerksam von der Seite an.

„Ich mag ihn ja auch", gab diese ohne Umschweife zu. „Aber ich mag ihn zu sehr…", murmelte sie etwas leiser hinterher.

„Du bist in ihn verliebt, nicht wahr?"

Hermine sah Minerva mit großen Augen an und musste dann angesichts des absolut neugierigen Ausdrucks ihrer alten Lehrerin lachen.

„Was ist?", fragte diese nun verwirrt.

„Du müsstest dich sehen", lachte Hermine, beruhigte sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Ja", sagte sie schließlich, „ich bin in ihn verliebt."

„Was Ernstes?"

„Du bist ja schlimmer als Albus… Ja, Minerva, ich glaube, ich liebe ihn sogar. Zufrieden?"

„Fürs erste." Minerva musste schmunzeln. „Auch wenn ich es überhaupt nicht verstehen kann…"

„Ich auch nicht…", seufzte Hermine.

Hermine war auf dem Weg ins Büro des Schulleiters. Er hatte sie zu sich bestellt – und sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, warum.

Hatte sie vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht? Aber sie konnte sich an keinen Fehler erinnern. Oder gab es vielleicht eine wichtige Mitteilung? Aber was sollte das sein?

Sie dachte schon den ganzen Weg darüber nach, doch ihre Gedanken fingen an, sich im Kreis zu drehen, und wollten zu keiner rechten Lösung kommen.

Dementsprechend nervös nannte sie das Passwort für die Wendeltreppe, klopfte an die schwere Eichentür und betrat nach einem freundlichen „Herein" Albus Dumbledores Büro.

Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch; Minerva stand hinter ihm.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist, Hermine", begrüßte er sie. „Setz dich doch bitte." Er wies ihr einen von zwei Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch zu und sie setzte sich. „Severus, du bitte auch."

Hermine sah in die dunkle Ecke, in die Albus gesehen hatte, als er Severus Snape angeredet hatte, und tatsächlich: Dort stand der Tränkemeister und kam nun mit einem höchst genervten Gesicht zu den anderen und setzte sich sogar auf den ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl, auch wenn er trotzig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ihr beide fragt euch sicher, warum ich euch hergebeten habe", begann Albus und wurde direkt von Severus unterbrochen.

„Allerdings", brachte dieser nämlich zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Hermine sah ihn an, doch ein böser Blick von ihm, ließ sie schnell wieder wegsehen.

Albus wandte sich nun an Minerva. „Möchtest du, oder darf ich?"

„Wärst du mir sehr böse, wenn ich das mache?"

„Nur ein klein wenig", sagte Albus und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Minerva lächelte nun und sah dann mit fröhlicher Miene zwischen Hermine und Severus hin und her.

„Was ist denn nun?", fauchte letzterer.

„Also gut." Minerva holte tief Luft und verkündete dann feierlich: „Hermine, Severus liebt dich. Severus, Hermine liebt dich."

Hermines Kinnlade klappte nach unten und sie schloss schnell ihren Mund wieder, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie blöd das aussehen musste. Sie blickte Severus an, der sah jedoch, weiß wie die Wand, mit ausdrucksloser Miene an Albus und Minerva vorbei.

„Nun, Minerva", sagte Albus und erhob sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten den beiden ein wenig Privatsphäre geben."

Auch wenn man Minerva ansehen konnte, dass sie lieber im Raum bleiben würde, folgte sie Albus aus seinem Büro.

„Denkst du, das war eine gute Idee von uns?", fragte sie ihn, als sie die Tür hinter ihnen zugemacht hatte. „Hast du Severus Blick gesehen? Ich habe ein ganz komisches Gefühl bei der Sache…"

„Ich finde unsere Idee brillant", verkündete Albus stolz. „Manche müssen eben zu ihrem Glück gezwungen werden."

Und damit gingen beide für das Abendessen in die Große Halle.

Im Büro des Schulleiters war Severus, sobald die Tür geschlossen worden war, aufgesprungen und zu einem der großen Fenster geeilt. Dort stand er nun und sprach eher mit sich selbst, während Hermine nahezu bewegungslos auf ihrem Stuhl saß. „Dieser miese Verräter. Da trinkt man einmal im Leben zu viel Alkohol und vertraut einem vermeintlichen Freund etwas so Wichtiges an – und der alte Sack verrät es. Da sieht man es wieder: Man darf einfach niemandem vertrauen!" Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und drehte sich dann blitzschnell zu Hermine um, die durch die schreckhafte Bewegung zusammenzuckte. „Und?", fuhr er sie an, „wolltest du Minerva schocken, indem du ihr solche Lügen erzählst?"

Hermine stand auf. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!", fauchte er. „Hat es wenigstens Spaß gemacht, ihr zu erzählen, du seiest in mich verliebt, damit du ihren vermutlichen überaus erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck zu Gesicht bekommen durftest?"

Hermine wollte gerade antworten, doch Severus redete einfach – nun auf- und abgehend – weiter: „Aber du hast vergessen, dass ich auch Gefühle habe! Du darfst ruhig lachen – ich wurde heute wirklich in wenigen Minuten, eigentlich sogar in nur einem einzigen Satz, zur lachhaftesten Gestalt Hogwarts gemacht. Der Professor, der sich in seine ehemalige Schülerin verliebte… wie erbärmlich…" Plötzlich blieb er stehen und fuhr sich wütend mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte – _so_ hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen! Noch nie hatte er so viel von sich Preis gegeben, noch nie war er so wütend und gleichzeitig verzweifelt gewesen.

„Jetzt lach schon, Hermine", sagte er nun, „dann habe ich es endlich hinter mir." Er sah sie nicht an – wagte es vielleicht nicht, sie anzusehen –, sah stattdessen aus dem Fenster und hatte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt.

Sie überlegte immer noch, was sie tun sollte, und ging schließlich zu ihm.

Er sah sie immer noch nicht an – selbst als sie sich direkt vor ihn stellte.

Einen Augenblick stand sie vor ihm, blickte ihm ins Gesicht, wartete auf irgendetwas von ihm – und umarmte ihn dann. Ihr Kopf war gegen seine Brust geschmiegt und erwartungsvoll wartete sie nun auf seine Reaktion. Ihr Herz klopfte wild vor Aufregung.

Er sah sie erst erstaunt an und zog dabei scharf die Luft ein, blieb dann in seiner angespannten Haltung und entließ die angestaute Luft schließlich mit einem Seufzer. „Warum tust du das, Hermine?", flüsterte er. „Warum quälst du mich so?"

Sie löste sich so weit von ihm, um ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht sehen zu können – und entdeckte dort eine solche Verletzlichkeit, die sie vorher nie für möglich gehalten hätte. „Du hast mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen", sagte sie sanft, leicht den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Was solltest du mir schon zu sagen haben?", fragte er bitter.

„Ist es dir auch nur eine Sekunde lang in den Sinn gekommen, dass Minerva vielleicht die Wahrheit gesagt haben könnte? Die ganze Wahrheit meine ich?"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, sah sie abschätzend an, als warte er immer noch darauf, dass sie ihn auslachen werde.

„Ach, Severus", sagte Hermine und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. „Ich liebe dich, warum willst du das nicht wahrhaben?"

Eine Weile blieb er still. „Weil ich nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte", antwortete er dann leise und löste sich nun endlich aus seiner Starre. Zuerst nahm er sie nun ihrerseits in die Arme und hielt sie so fest, als habe er Angst, sie würde schon in der nächsten Sekunde wieder verschwinden.

Dann nahm er mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht und drehte es so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Sie hatte so wunderschöne Augen. Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange und war erstaunt, sie sich gegen seine Hand schmiegend und dabei glücklich die Augen schließend zu sehen. Sie schien ihn wohl wirklich zu mögen!

Er betrachtete sie so genau, wie er vorher noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, und beugte sich schließlich – _Endlich_, wie Hermine dachte – vor und küsste sie, fast überaus vorsichtig.

Hermine ließ ihn einen Moment gewähren – vielleicht musste er sich erst an die neue Situation gewöhnen? – und schlang dann ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn in einen intensiveren Kuss ziehen zu können – sie hatte schon so lange darauf gewartet.

Er reagierte mit der gleichen Intensität – auch er hatte schon so lange darauf gewartet.

So verblieben sie eine Weile, bis sie den Kuss irgendwann lösten und sich in die Augen sahen.

Hermine lächelte breit und auch Severus konnte man die Freude ansehen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich die beiden nun verhexen oder ihnen danken soll", sagte er nach einer Weile schmunzelnd.

Hermine gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Danken natürlich", erwiderte sie.

Severus seufzte. „Aber nur dir zuliebe…"

ENDE.


End file.
